


Your Crystal Ball (Ain't So Crystal Clear)

by faithfulpenelope



Series: Your Crystal Ball (Ain't So Crystal Clear) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Beyond, spoilers (sort of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulpenelope/pseuds/faithfulpenelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn't sure what he's doing or where he's going.  He isn't even sure who he is.<br/>The only thing he's sure of is Bones.</p><p>A McKirk-ed version of the "here's to perfect eyesight and a full set of hair" scene in Star Trek Beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Crystal Ball (Ain't So Crystal Clear)

"Here's to perfect eyesight and a full head of hair."

Jim smiles, clicks his glass against the one Bones holds out, then against the one on the counter.

The one for George Kirk.

He takes a sip, lets his gaze wander around the large quarters that have been his home for three years now. He doesn’t know when they’d started to feel less like home and more like a holding cell, the same way Iowa felt for so many years; he just knows a sense of disappointment that he’s back in this place again when he’d been so sure that space, the Enterprise, had cured him of that wanderlust. His gaze comes to rest on the PADD sitting on his desk, the one that holds his application for the vice admiral position he’d sent to High Command just the day before. He hasn’t told anyone about it yet, not even Bones, and he debates with himself if he should come clean. After all, he’d dragged Bones out here, promised him the stars if they just stayed together.

“Jim?”

He breaks his daze, turns to Bones, who is watching him with a curious look, the one that says, _just what are you up to, James Kirk._ No, he’s not going to say anything tonight. He doesn’t want the fight that would go with it. He doesn’t want the disappointment.

He wants something else from Bones tonight.

He drains his glass, saddles around the bar to place his glass in the recycler. Then he turns, rests his hands against the counter behind him, his hips canted forward just the slightest. “You know,” he says, dropping his voice so Bones is forced to lean in closer. “I’ve been a very good boy this year. I think I deserve to open my present a few days early.”

The eyebrow shoots up, and the edge of Bones’s mouth follows, curling up into a surprised smirk. “And what present would that be?” he drawls slowly, pushing off the counter to stand firmly in front of Jim, his arms crossed against his chest.

Jim resists the urge to pull his arms loose, force him closer. He wants Bones to come to him tonight. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he replies, all fake casualness, and watches with satisfaction as McCoy’s eyes darken and he takes a step closer, looks at him long and hard.

“Been a while,” Bones says finally, and Jim just cants his head, because Bones is right, it has been a while since they’ve done this. They’d long ago acknowledged that the demands of their positions, and their natural temperaments, would make a relationship – a formal partnership, forsaking all others, living together day in and day out – impossible. There was too much working against them to risk becoming dependent on each other to go to sleep at night, too much chance that one or the other would be faced with a suddenly empty bed. But that didn’t stop the need that came sometimes, the itch that only the other could scratch, the comfort that only the other could provide. It had taken some time before they could come to each other without the fear of hurt feelings or lingering regrets but now it felt natural, the give and take between them. It’s one of the things he's most grateful for, that Bones and he can trust in each other enough to do this.

“You can always get me another present - ” Jim starts, but he’s cut off when Bones drops his arms, steps up to press him back against the counter. Strong hands wrap around his waist and Jim’s head tips back because, _God_ , how he loves those hands on him.

“Hush,” Bones orders, and for once Jim listens, because Bones is kissing him, his mouth sure and familiar against Jim’s. Bones tastes as good as ever, the whiskey still on his tongue, and Jim sucks on it, chasing the flavor. He wraps one hand around the base of Bones’s neck, the other around his chest, pulls him close until the weight of him is almost too much. Then the hands on his waist are turning him around, his stomach pressed into the edge of the counter as his hips. Bones runs his hands up Jim’s sides and undoes the short zipper at the top of his uniform shirt. It reveals just a sliver of neck but Jim shivers when Bones sucks at the skin, gently tugs at collar of his undershirt. His other hand sneaks under the hem of his shirt, and Bones presses it against Jim’s stomach, the edge of it meeting his belt. Then he’s pulling him back, and Jim moans when his backside presses up against Bones’s cock, already half-hard.

“What do you want, Jim?” Bones whispers, his lips brushing against Jim’s ear, and Jim wraps his arm around Bones’s neck, nuzzles against his cheek. Bones wraps a hand around his bicep, kisses his clothed shoulder.

“You,” he whispers back, because they both know the only way this works is if they are completely honest with each other. “I want you to lay me down and take me apart like only you can. Until all I can think and hear and feel is you and me."

The hand around his arm tightens as Bones moans against his neck, and then Jim’s back is against the counter again, Bones's mouth on his. Bones strokes his tongue against Jim's, sucks at his lower lip, before mouthing down his jaw. He bites at the base of Jim's jaw, chuckles when Jim whimpers under the assault, and Jim wants to be mad that Bones can play him so well but can't be, not when his hands are working his pants open. The button pops open and Bones slides his hands inside, grabs Jim's ass and squeezes. "Bones," Jim whines, and Bones abandons his ass to pull his shirts up over his head. Jim reaches for Bones's own shirt but he grabs Jim's hands, forces them back to his side before licking up his neck and tugging on an earlobe with his teeth.

"Get up on the counter," he growls, and Jim feels the shiver go down his spine. Bones pushes away, watches with hooded eyes as Jim hoists himself up on the island, letting his legs hang over the side. He leans back on his elbows and Bones moves to end of the counter so he can remove one boot and sock, then the other. Then Bones taps against his hip and he raises up, feels his pants slide down his hips and off his legs. The counter is cold but it feels good against his skin, overheated from the anticipation, from the naked desire he sees on Bones's face. Warm hands circle his ankles and he has to resist the urge to squirm under the soft touch.

"Put your feet up," Bones commands him quietly.

Jim obeys, sets his feet flat against the counter, letting his knees fall wide when Bones pushes them down, and it leaves him completely exposed, his dick hard and straining against his belly. "Fucking beautiful," Bones murmurs, and Jim bites his lip to keep from whining for Bones to _just touch him, already_ , tries to steady his uneven breathing. The sleeve of Bones’s uniform scratches against his leg and the thought that Bones is still in full uniform while he lays there naked makes his cock throb. He can't hold his moan when Bones finally lays his hands on his legs, runs them up to his inner thighs, the joints of his hips, before stroking along the length of his cock, fingering the wetness at the tip.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jim moans, his head landing hard against the counter. "Bones, _please_."

Strong hands surround his hips and then he's being yanked down, his ass at the edge of the counter, his knees wide apart, and Bones's mouth is on his inner thigh, his hip bone, licking at the sensitive skin. Jim's legs start to close on their own but Bones pushes them back down, forces his hips wide as he mouths his way down until he's nuzzling at the base of Jim's cock. He wraps a hand around the base and squeezes gently.

"Jim," he murmurs. "Look at me."

Jim forces his head up, his eyes open, watches as Bones dips down, takes just the head into his mouth, suckling softly, his tongue licking at the slit. Jim’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he _whimpers_ , a pathetic little sound more befitting a lost puppy than a starship captain, and Bones moans around him, his free hand rubbing at Jim’s abs and chest. He works his way down slowly, massaging the base as he goes, and Jim gives in to his need and runs a hand through Bones’s dark hair, rests it on the crown of his head, not pushing, just feeling. Bones lifts his eyes, meets Jim’s through his long eyelashes, before he pulls almost off and plunges back down, taking Jim deep, and it’s only Bones’s arms pushing down his thighs that keep Jim from bucking right off the table. It’s perfect, the suction and heat, but also feeling of Bones so close, taking care of him like only Bones can, and Jim finds himself racing towards his release at a frightening pace.

“Bones,” he gasps out, tugs on the silky hair under his fingers. Bones just dips deeper, swallows around him, and Jim’s toes curl. “Baby, please, _wait_.” That gets his attention, and Bones stills, pulls up a little so he is just holding Jim in his mouth. “I was about to come,” Jim explains, his breath coming in short pants, and Bones grins around Jim’s dick before he pulls off with a pop.

“I thought that was the point,” he teases, the tip brushing his lips as he speaks. Jim’s hips jerk upward on their own accord, seeking out that moist heat.

“I want to come with you in me,” Jim says, seeing no reason to be shy about it, and watches the hunger that floods across those familiar hazel eyes. Then the smile creeps back, dark and wicked, and he licks a broad stripe along the underside of Jim’s cock, his tongue obscenely flat. The desire washes over Jim like an ocean wave. “Baby, _please_.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, darlin’,” Bones rumbles, his accent thick and heavy, just the way Jim likes it. “You’re gonna come with me inside you, just you wait.” Then he sucks Jim back down deep, flicks his tongue in just the right spot, and Jim _shrieks_ as the orgasm rips through him. The room flashes white and constricts around him and for a long few moments, his body pulsing into Bones’s mouth, it’s all Jim can feel.

Then two steady hands squeeze at his hips, slide up his chest until there’s fingers on his chin, encouraging to open his eyes. He does, and Bones gazes down at him, smug accomplishment and deep affection playing across his face. “You okay there?” he teases. Jim barks out a throaty laugh.

“I came so hard my ears are ringing,” he rasps out, and Bones grins, obviously pleased with his work.

“I have a hypo that can fix that,” he deadpans.

“As if you need a reason to hypo me,” Jim mutters. He stretches out his legs, let them fall over the side of the counter. “Shit, if you really want to help, you’d get me a pillow. Maybe a nice warm blanket.”

“So you can fall asleep on me? No way.” He smacks Jim’s bare thigh and Jim yelps. “I seem to remember a conversation about me fucking you.”

Jim stares at him. “Dude, that was before you sucked my brains out through my dick. If you think I’m getting it up again tonight, you’re insane.”

The eyebrow quirks up, and Bones steps a little closer, folds his arms across his chest. “That sounds like a challenge,” he says, voice serious and determined.

Jim swallows, wonders why he suddenly feels nervous.

“And you know me.” His hand comes down on his thigh again, gentler this time, and he kneads the pink flesh. “I don’t back down from a challenge.” Then his mouth is on Jim’s, his tongue thrusting against Jim’s as they kiss, and it’s like a shot of adrenaline to Jim, who wraps a hand around Bones’s neck and pulls him closer. He slides his hand in between them and palms Bones’s cock, feels it jump against his hand. Bones gasps into his mouth, his body jerking, and Jim takes the opportunity to sit up and slide off the counter, reversing them so Bones is backed up against it. He forces a thigh in between Bones’s, feels a spark of vindication when Bones moans and thrusts up against him, desperate for friction. His skin is hot under Jim’s hands, and he forces his shirts up so he can feel more, so he can run his tongue over smooth skin. The heavy fabric of Bones’s pants start to chaff and he grabs at the waistband, flicks open the button with deft fingers. He’s almost got the zipper down when strong hands grab his wrists, force him away from the body under him.

“Bones - ”

“Now, now, Jim.” The counter bites into his back as Bones spins them, pins his hands to the counter top. “Who gave you permission to do that?”

Heat flares under Jim’s skin, equal parts annoyance and arousal. “Take off the uniform,” he orders in full captain’s voice, and his fingers twitch when Bones just laughs.

“Nice try, _captain_ ,” Bones says, amused. “But we’re not in the bridge, and you’re not in charge, are you?” Jim refuses to speak, just glares. Bones meets his gaze, nonplussed. “Are you in charge in here?” he repeats.

Jim huffs out a sharp breath through his nose, but his dick, the traitorous bastard, twitches. “No,” he says, his voice low and hard. Bones gives a small smile and nods his head, like a pleased teacher.

“And who _is_ in control here?” he asks, his gaze unwavering and open. Jim holds it for a long few moments, his renewed arousal warring with his instinct to rebel. He’s Jim Kirk, and Jim Kirk doesn’t give up control to anyone. Bones knows this.

He also knows he’s the only exception to the rule.

“You are,” Jim breathes finally, and Bones’s eyes spark bright with want before his mouth comes crashing down on Jim’s. Bones lets go of his hands and Jim grabs for him, pulls him close with an arm around his neck. He moans when Bones grabs his ass with both hands, holds it tight, before shaking him loose. “Go get on the bed,” he commands, voice strong and sweet at the same time, and Jim doesn’t hesitate, just turns towards his bedroom.

His bed is unmade and he yanks the messy covers down to the end of the bed, tosses the book laying by his pillow onto his dresser. He crawls over to the far side of the bed, pulls open the top drawer of the nightstand in search of the lube he knows is buried in there. He’s got it in his hand when he hears a low growl and freezes.

“Well, if that isn’t a sexy sight,” Bones rumbles, and Jim looks over his shoulder to see Bones staring at him like a starving man. He’s down to just his pants, and when he pulls the belt loose it hits the air with a loud _crack_. “ _God damn_ , Jim.”

Jim grins, bows his back more than strictly necessary to reach over and close the drawer, the movement sliding his knees open a little wider. “Just getting supplies,” he says innocently before turning on his hands and knees to face Bones. He sits back on his heels and wiggles the tube. “You did say you wanted to fuck me, didn’t you, Bones? I mean, I’m just trying to be a good listener -”

The breath flies out of his chest as Bones tackles him against the bed and kisses him, a hand gripped in his hair to hold him at the angle Bones wants. His dick is half-hard again and Jim feels crazy for every having doubted himself and Bones, because _Jesus_ , who wouldn’t get hard for this. He wraps his legs around Bones’s legs and whines when he slips against fabric instead of skin. Bones makes a matching noise and shoves up, yanks his pants open and down his hips, and Jim risks punishment to help push them down and off because he needs Bones naked against him, now.

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Bones growls, and Jim laughs, because he speaks fluent Bones, and he knows _you’re a menace_ means _I need you now_ , means Bones is close to losing control.

“Yeah, I know,” he says, feeling breathless and free. _I need you too._

Bones dips back down, sucks at the hollow of his throat, licks at his Adam’s apple, and Jim tips his head back as far as he can. His leg is shoved wide, his knee by his side.

Then Bones sinks a slick finger into him, deep and unhesitating, and Jim doesn’t even try to censor the helpless moan that pours out of him. Bones plays his body perfectly, stretching just hard enough, his mouth wet against a hard nipple, and it’s all Jim can do to just hang on, his hands grasping at Bones’s shoulders, his hair. “Oh God,” he moans when Bones pushes in another finger, “ _oh God_ , baby, _yes_ , just like that, _please_.”

“Is this what you were looking for? Is this what you needed?” Bones asks, his breath hot on his ear, and Jim doesn’t even pretend to hesitate, just nods frantically.

“ _Yes_.” Jim squirms against the delicious pressure of Bones’s fingers. “Please, Bones, I need it.”

Bones kisses him deep as he pulls his fingers free, and Jim whimpers at the loss. Bones hushes him, fucks his tongue into Jim’s mouth, and then there’s something bigger, harder pressing against him.

“Fuck, yes,” Jim breathes as Bones sinks into him. It burns, the stretch of it, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of _rightness_ pulsing through his blood, and for the first time in months, Jim feels the restlessness settle. Bones thrusts his hips, slides in a little deeper, and Jim lets his head sag back against the pillow, lets go of it all. It’s a surrender, and Bones accepts it without hesitation.

Bones sets a steady rhythm, stroking all the way in before pulling back, Jim’s hips pulled up high in his lap. Jim curls his hands around the headboard with a sigh, lets his eyes drift shut, knowing he’s with the one person he’s always trusted, the one person he can always come back to.

“Jim.” Bones’s voice is ragged and thick. “It’s so good, Jim, you feel so good.” He presses in to mouth wet kisses along Jim’s jaw, his chin, rubs his nose against Jim’s earlobe, and Jim wraps his legs tighter, forces him deeper. “Nothing feels like this, you know that, don’t you?” he whispers, and Jim moans, pulls him closer. “There’s nothing that feels like being inside you, darlin’. Nothing in the universe.”

“Bones,” Jim whimpers. Each thrust rubs Bones’s stomach against his aching cock, sending sparks up his spine, and he wraps a hand around himself, strokes hard.

“Tell me how it feels,” Bones begs against his ear, his hips moving harder, more erratically as his orgasm builds. Jim kisses him, rocks up into him as tight as he can.

“It feels right,” he whispers, too torn open to tell anything but the truth. “It feels perfect, Bones, it feels like coming home.”

Bones moans, his hips stuttering as he tries to hold himself off. He pushes Jim’s hand away, wraps his own hand around Jim’s cock, and Jim thrusts helpless into his fist. “That’s it, Jim,” he coaxes, his lips wet against Jim’s. “Come for me, darlin’, I want to feel it around my cock.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jim cries, and comes, spilling over their hands, their bellies. Bones groans as Jim clenches down on him and thrusts once, twice, before he comes hard and deep inside Jim.  

"Oh, Jesus," Bones gasps.  "Holy merciful mother, preserve us." His head drops down to Jim's chest with a thud and Jim buries his face in his hair, bites back a laugh.

"You always find religion after good sex," he teases.

"What can I say, you help me see the light," Bones says, pulling himself up so he collapse next to Jim.  "And sex with you is always good."

Jim hums his agreement, runs a hand through Bones's hair.  "So I'm thinking you should just get me this for every birthday."

Bones snorts. "Talk about a gift that keeps on giving.  And what happens if we're not together on your birthday?  'Cause I ain't havin' any comm sex.  Not with Starfleet monitoring every frequency."

 _What happens if we're not together_.  

Bones doesn't really mean, Jim knows that, but he can't help but look towards the PADD across the room.  Then he's talking before he even realizes it.  "I have something to tell you," he hears himself say, and Bones is turning towards him to answer when - 

_Bridge to Captain Kirk._

Sulu's voice cuts through the room and just like that, the rest of the ship rushes in.

"Kirk here," Jim says.  His voice is thin and he clears his throat.  "What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"We're approaching Starbase Yorktown," Sulu says.  His voice is steady, but they've all been together too long not to learn each other's tics, and Jim and Bones both hear the underlying excitement in his voice.  "We'll be there within the hour."

"Understood.  I'll be on the bridge in twenty.  Kirk out."  

"Yes, sir.  Bridge out."  The comm line terminates and Jim sighs.

"You know, I can't shake the feeling he won't be with us when we ship back out," Bones says, and Jim looks at him in surprise.  "I mean, I can't imagine what it's like for him being away from Ben and Demora.  To see them for a few days knowing you'll have to leave again for God knows how long."

 _Sulu would never leave us_ , Jim wants to say, but how can he, when he's thinking about doing the same thing.  "It'll all work out," he says instead, and Bones gives a shrug.

"You're right," he says.  "Come on.  Let's get in the shower and you can finish your thought."

"My thought?"

"You said you have something to tell me."

Jim swallows hard.  "I did?" he says dumbly, and Bones gives him a look.

"I know the sex was good, but I know it didn't damage your brain," he snarks, and Jim swats at his bare ass.

"Wasn't important," he lies.  "We've gotta get ready and up to the bridge." He hustles past Bones into the bathroom, but he can feel Bones still watching him.  "Bones, really, it's nothing."

"Fine.  But you're telling me once we're at Yorktown."

Jim nods.  At Yorktown.  Maybe it'll be easier on the quiet station, away from the hustle and bustle of the ship.  "You got it," he says, gives Bones a tug to pull him under the shower head.  "Once we're at Yorktown."

 


End file.
